


Spirit Spore Spawning

by DocGyara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bikinis, Birth, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: As Katara, Toph, Ty Lee and Azula were vacationing on Ember Island, a sudden volcanic explosion released spirit spores that caused spontaneous pregnancies among the population of the island, and none of the four friends managed to escape the weird, magical effect. With all four of them suddenly heavily pregnant, what might lay ahead for the group?
Kudos: 15





	Spirit Spore Spawning

It had been nearly ten years since the war ended, and nearly two months since Aang had seen his friends. Working with the air acolytes was rewarding, but it kept him rather busy. Everyone else had been busy with their own lives as well and the group was long overdue for a reunion. Summer was starting and Ember Island had a festival to celebrate the changing season every year, and this was the perfect excuse for everyone to meet up. Aang was worried when he heard about a volcanic eruption on the island, but it apparently wasn't bad enough to get the festivities cancelled. 

From his vantage point on Appa's back, everything looked normal as he approached Ember Island, but things seemed off kilter as soon as he landed on the sand. Every woman on the beach had a big, swollen belly. Dozens of them and they all looked pregnant, some were particularly huge. He did his best to not gawk at them, it'd be rude. 

He shrugged it off and started walking to the royal family's beach mansion, were everyone else would be waiting for him. Moving through the city was an even stranger experience. Every woman he passed looked pregnant just like the women on the beach. He didn't see a single adult female on the island who didn't look like she was nine months pregnant with one or more babies.

Aang, starting to worry if his friends were safe during all this weirdness, picked up the pace and rushed to the mansion on an air scooter. But nothing could've prepared Aang for what was waiting there for him. Katara, looking as beautiful as ever, and wearing a cute bikini, no less. 

But with the surprising addition of a large, swollen pregnant belly.

Very confused and slightly panicked, Aang ran over to her. "Katara?! What happened to you?"  
"I'm pregnant, Aang. I'm having our babies." She smiled, rubbing her swollen midsection.  
He stammered. "But, but, how? You weren't, and now you are, and you're...but how?!"  
"If anyone knows how it happened, it would be you, sweetie. I'm pretty sure we were both there."

Aang started doing mental math. It hadn't been that long since he last saw her, and she wasn't like this then. But maybe it wasn't obvious, did she know then? She would've told him, right? He was completely lost in thought, trying to puzzle out the situation. His chain of thought was stopped very abruptly when a very familiar and very angry voice bellowed out an old nickname.

"TWINKLETOES!"

Katara was quickly shoved aside by the source of the voice. An enraged, diminutive earthbender, also in a bikini, was standing infront of him, with a pregnant belly nearly twice as big as Katara's was. All these years later and Toph was still the shortest of the group but with as angry as she was right now she looked about ten feet tall. 

With a quick earthbending move by Toph, Aang was buried up to his chest in the ground, her bare pregnant belly shoved right in his face, her popped-out belly button inches from his nose.

"You absolute JERK! Look what you did to me!" Toph shouted.  
"What?" He looked at her in confusion.  
"One unforgettable night of passion and you knock me up! Then you run off and abandon me!"  
"What?!" Now he was even more confused.  
She pointed at her stomach. "Look at this giant belly! I'm pregnant with your stupid air-babies!"  
"But I, but we, but you, but you and I..." Aang was pretty sure that he has never slept with Toph.

Pretty sure.

Aang, completely in the weeds at this point, looked over at Katara who was visibly shaking and trying to not cry.

"I never expected this from you, Aang. How could you do this? And with our first children on the way! How many other girls are you going to get pregnant?!" She buried her face in her hands.  
Toph growled at Aang. "You did this, twinkletoes, and now you're going to take responsibility!"  
"But Toph, you and I never... We NEVER! Not even once! Katara, I wouldn't! I swear!'"

Katara was shaking even more at this point, trying to hold her composure, but she finally lost it. 

And then Katara burst out laughing. Aang stared at his girlfriend as she cackled like a hyena-parrot. The pregnant waterbender was quickly joined by Toph, who was laughing it up just the same. This all left Aang even more confused than ever as his two apparently pregnant friends seemed to be enjoying a big joke that he definitely wasn't in on.

Toph slapped Aang on the shoulder, still laughing as she put him back on his feet with more effortless earthbending. "Relax, Twinkletoes! We just wanted to fuck around with you."  
"It was too good of an opportunity, we couldn't pass it up." Katara managed to say between laughs.  
"I'm so lost. Please tell me what's really going on!" Aang said, completely out of his depth.

Katara took his hand gently and placed it on her swollen stomach. "None of this is your fault, sweetie. But we are pregnant, and so is every other woman on the island."  
"Yeah, it all started when that volcano erupted. It released some kind of weird spirit spores into the water supply and over the last two weeks everyone started ballooning up." Toph added.  
Aang, starting to calm down a bit, but still worried. "If it's only two been weeks, are you sure it's pregnancy?"  
Toph laughed, her belly shaking as she did. "Well, judging by the three heartbeats in Katara's belly and the five in mine? Yes. Definitely."  
Aang was still in shock. "Three? FIVE?! That's so many babies to have all at once!"

"That's the weird part, though." Toph started rubbing her swollen belly. "I know what a human heartbeat sounds like, even when they're inside a pregnant woman. But these thing don't have the right rhythm. Whatever we're pregnant with, they're not exactly babies. Personally, my money is on this whole thing being some weird spirit bullshit that knocked us up."

"So what are we going to do about it? I could try asking the previous Avatars..." Aang wondered.  
Katara sighed. "Well, none of the women on the island are exactly happy with it, but we've all had some time to adjust and we're just hoping that it all ends soon."  
"Did it really effect everyone? Like, literally every woman on Ember Island?" He said.  
"It didn't effect everyone the same, though. Most women are only pregnant with one of whatever these are. But every bender seems to be having multiples. Firebenders got the worst of it, though."  
"Huh, firebenders, really?" Aang pondered this situation.  
She ran a hand across her belly. "Toph and I got lucky. You should see what happened to Azula."  
"Oh wow, I can only imagine how she's handling all this."  
"I counted eight when I checked her out. Eight!" Toph laughed again.  
Aang's mind boggled. "Eight!? She must be huge!"  
"I wouldn't know, she hasn't left her room in a while." The pregnant waterbender sighed. "At least she has Ty Lee to look after her, though. No one else is allowed to see her."

Meanwhile, deeper in the mansion, a voice bellowed out.

"TY LEE! TY LEE, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"I'm coming, Azula!" Answered a voice from the hall outside Azula's room.

Ty Lee opened the princess's door, carrying some food on a tray. Ty Lee was also dressed in a bikini, the only thing comfortable to wear in her current state. The acrobat was also sporting her own large belly, not quite as big as the other girls, but already looking full term. 

Ty Lee approached the very large and very round thing hiding under some blankets in bed.

"Knock knock, I brought you some lunch!"  
"I don't want it." Answered the oversized lump.  
Ty Lee remained chipper. "You've got to keep your strength up, dear. You've barely eaten lately, and I don't want you to get sick."  
"I'm already sick. Sick and tired of THIS." 

Azula threw aside the covers, revealing her own truly massive pregnant belly, making Ty Lee's baby bump look positively modest in comparison. Whatever she was pregnant with, there were eight of them inside her and she definitely looked like it.

"Look at me! I'm the size of a hippo-cow!"  
"Aww, but I think you're still pretty, Azula!"  
"You're only saying that because you have to."  
"I mean it! Just like I mean it when I say you should have this soup."  
Azula struggled to sit up with her massive pregnant belly. "Fine. I'll have the soup."

Ty Lee set the tray down next to her very close companion and sat down on the bed. Azula started eating, muttering grumpily between bites.

"I can't believe that I'm carrying a litter of horrid little spirit beasts."  
"I know, Azula. It's hard for everyone right now."  
"I should be bearing the next generation of fire nation royalty!"  
"Hopefully this will all be over soon."  
"I'm a princess, not a broodmare!" Azula started pouting again.

Ty Lee put her hands on Azula's massive pregnant belly and started rubbing it gently.  
"I'm here with you, every step of the way. I'm sure we'll get through it together."  
"I didn't say I wanted to be touched on this awful gigantic swollen stomach!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Ty Lee lifted her hands.  
"I didn't say stop!"  
Ty Lee giggled and went back to rubbing Azula's oversized baby bump.  
"Mmm, that does feel rather nice. I'll allow you to continue for now." Azula was still pouting, but at least her mood seemed to slowly be improving.  
"You're coming to the beach with everyone else today, aren't you?"  
"Hrmph. I don't think I want to. The only thing that still fits me is the bikini."  
"But everyone is looking forward to seeing you! Everyone else is pregnant, too. No one is going to stare."  
"Fine, but you have to stay with me the entire time."  
"I wouldn't want to leave you alone in your delicate condition, dear." Ty Lee giggled.  
Azula grumbled again and went back to eating her soup.

Later on that same day, everyone gathers at the shore for the festivities.

Aang was already on the beach with Katara and Toph, both in bikinis which did nothing to hide their pregnancies. Katara was floating on her back in the water, moving gracefully despite her advanced pregnancy and Toph was stretched out on a large rock with her swollen belly pointing up in the air, not being particularly fond of sand. 

Toph sat up and grinned. "Everybody heads up, something really big is coming." She snickered.  
The other two looked up and could see Azula slowly waddling towards them, wearing her own bikini which barely covered her, leaving her truly massive pregnant belly on full display. Ty Lee was holding her hand walking side by side with her, her own belly dwarfed by her companion's baby bump.

"Alright everyone, I'm here. I hope you're happy." Azula approached the group.  
Ty Lee smiled brightly. "We're both glad to be here."  
"How's the royal family, Azula?" Toph smirked.  
Katara glared at her. "Toph, don't be mean, we're all stuck like this just as much as she is."  
"Hrmph. I'm perfectly fine, all things considered. I'm just tired from walking with all this huge, heavy belly." Azula sighed. "At least I'm here now and we might be able to have a good time."

The five friends enjoyed the rest of the celebration on the beach. Sometimes swimming, sometimes relaxing on the sand. Bikini-clad breasts and bare bellies bounced from all the activity. Azula and Ty Lee learned a harsh lesson about not starting a splash fight with a waterbender. Eventually the day wore thin and the sun started to set, torches were lit to illuminate the beach and everyone was ready to take the rest of the night slowly. 

But no one on Ember Island was going to have an easy night, as Azula was the first to learn.

"Hng!" Azula grunted. "I just felt a sharp pain."  
"Are you laying on a shell?" Aang said.  
"No! I felt it inside. Ow! I just felt it again, and it was stronger this time."  
Katara looked concerned. "Does it feel like sort of a cramp, but with pressure?"  
"Yes, that's exactly it." Azula looked at Katara. "How did you know?"  
The heavily pregnant waterbender struggled to get on her feet. "Okay, I knew this was going to happen eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon. Everyone needs to get ready."  
"I demand you tell me what's going on!" Azula shouted.  
"That pain was a contraction. You're going into labor, Azula. Stay calm, I'll help you deliver your babies."  
"What? Now? Already?! What am I going to do?"  
"Don't worry, I've delivered plenty of babies. Everything will be fine. Just lay on your back with your legs spread, it shouldn't be hard."  
"F-fine! I'll just have to trust you. Ow! The pains are coming faster!" Azula suddenly felt water running between her legs. "Something is wet, I think my water just broke!"

Azula got into position and Katara removed the other girl's bikini bottom. Azula's groaning got louder and slowly turned into screaming as her labor pains increased. The group could hear the sounds of other women in pain all over the beach as dozens of other women went into labor.

"It hurts! It's getting worse! Hnng!" Azula grunted as her contractions got stronger.  
"Don't worry, your friends are all here, Azula!" Ty Lee squeezed her hand and smiled. Ty Lee's smile turned into a grimace as she grunted from a sudden pain. "Ow! Oh no, I think that was a contraction, Katara! I think I'm going into labor, too!"  
"Just lay down next to Azula, it's going to be okay!"  
"Oh shit, I think mine just started too." Said Toph, wincing from the pain.  
"I'll do my best to help everyone, just everybody stay calm!"  
Azula shouted from the pain of her contractions. "I can't believe I'm pregnant with some wretched beasts and going through all this pain for nothing!"

As Katara flitted between her three friends as best as she could, her breathing was getting heavy and letting out occasional small groans. She got the bikini bottoms off her other two friends in time, but Azula's labor was progressing quickly.

"I can feel it, I think it's coming right now! Ahhh!" Azula screamed again as her first baby was getting ready to be born.

Ty Lee and Toph were also moaning in pain as their own labor continued, but Azula's baby was definitely coming first. Katara did what she could to help the princess.

"Okay, Azula. Huff. Keep breathing and just push, follow your instincts!" Katara swallowed roughly.

Azula moaned in pain as she pushed, the pain was intense and getting stronger by the second, but there was finally a wet plopping sound as a large, round, scaly-looking egg slipped out of Azula's birth canal, resting in the sand beneath her.

"What is it?! What did I give birth to?!" The still pregnant princess demanded.  
Katara lifted it up in the air. "It's...an egg? You gave birth to an egg."  
"What?! This is ridiculous! How am I having eggs as babies?!"  
"I told you! It's spirit bullshit! FUCK!" Toph screamed from labor pains. "It's coming, it's coming!"  
"I'll help you, Toph!" Katara took a few steps towards the earthbender, when she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach, moaning in pain.

Aang, paralyzed in a near panic worrying about his friends, reached out for his girlfriend. "Katara! What's wrong?"  
"I can't hold it anymore! Ohhhh." She was clearly in pain. "I tried to hold back while everyone else needed my help. But I can't stop it, I'm going to give birth, too!" She fell forward onto her hands, stuck in the throes of labor.

Toph screamed out, and there was another wet plop as she finally gave birth to an egg, too. Ty Lee was moaning in pain as she pushed and Azula was still delivering her own, as well. All three girls were giving birth to their eggs there on the sandy beach and Katara wasn't far behind. She groaned in pain and a bulge appeared in her bikini bottom from her first egg, her second and third pushing out after it. By that time, Azula had already delivered five eggs and Toph had given birth to four.

Ty Lee's labor was over after she laid two eggs and Katara delivered her three. The two girls laying exhausted on the beach, while Toph and Azula were still in labor, Azula delivering her seventh and still feeling contractions. Aang didn't know what to do, so he tried to assist Toph. 

"Uh, push and breathe! Push and breathe! Stay calm, breathe slowly, you're doing good!"  
"Shut up, twinkletoes! You're not helping!"  
"It's fine, this is all natural, you're going good, push and breathe!"  
"I SAID SHUT UP, TWINKLETOES!" And with that, Aang got hit in the face with a rock and blacked out.

Toph finally laid her fifth egg, and Azula, with much screaming and complaining, delivered her eight and final egg. Finally, all four of them could rest, the girls all laying limp in the sand, each next to a pile of large, scaly-looking eggs.

It was after sundown when Aang regained conciousness, he wasn't sure how long he had been out of it, but he could see his four friends sitting on the beach, each one looking at a pile of eggs, Azula's being the largest.

"Ugh, my head hurts...is everyone okay?" Aang said.  
Tophs sighed. "Yeah, we're fine. Sorry for the rock, twinkletoes. You were just being REALLY annoying."  
"Uh, sure. Right...Katara? Are you...good? What about Ty Lee and Azula?"  
"I'm alright, Aang. I think everyone is just glad that this is all over."  
"So you all, uh, laid eggs, huh? What are you going to do with all of them?"  
Azula huffed. "Well I'm certainly not taking them home. Whatever these things are, I want nothing more to do with them and I'm not changing my mind."

And then, as if on cue, one of Azula's eggs, likely the first one she gave birth two, started shaking and cracking open. The group of five all focused on the hatching egg, none of them sure what to do. And a few seconds later, a baby dragon emerged from the egg, making a chirping noise.

Toph was the first to say something. "Well somebody tell me what it is already!"  
"It's a dragon! A baby dragon hatched from the egg." Aang said, astonished. "They must all be dragon eggs!"  
Katara seemed confused. "So the spirit magic got us pregnant with dragons?"  
Aang rubbed his chin. "Well, dragons were almost extinct. I guess the spirit world wanted to balance nature out by bringing them back."  
"Of course!" Azula laughed. "The fine people of Ember Island were chosen to restore dragons to the world, and naturally I, as fire nation royalty, bore the largest brood of dragon eggs. It's only fitting." She scooped up the first hatching and held it close to her, it seemed rather comfortable with this.

The group watched, and Toph listened, as all the rest of the eggs slowly hatched into baby dragons, all of varied colors. And after a few minutes of scrabbling around on the sand, they started stretching their wings and taking off into the air. The friends saw dragons flying up into the air from all over the island, forming a great flock and flying away to some unknown destiny. The one Azula was cuddling seemed rather content to stay with her, though.

After that was over, the crowd at the beach slowly dispersed, all heading home after their ordeal. The five friends decided to return to the mansion to rest, the four girls needing to recover from giving birth and Aang needing to recover from his concussion.

A few weeks later, Aang was recounting the weird events on Ember Island to his two other friends, Sokka and Zuko, as the three shared drinks.

"And all the girls were laying eggs and they turned out to be dragons and Azula is keeping one as a pet! The whole thing was total insane! And I got hit in the face with a rock."

Sokka silently took a long drink from his mug. Zuko took a deep breath and sighed.

"That's rough, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long-overdue gift story from a writing prompt I got last year, took forever to get done.
> 
> Feel free to stop by my Discord server, if you'd like.
> 
> https://discord.gg/BePeVDK


End file.
